Journey to Tortall
by FairieangelPrincess
Summary: After a battle ranges in Middle Earth, Elizabeth and co. are sent to tortall to visit with cousins. Lord of the Rings/Tamora Pierce crossover


"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Elizabeth told her parents stubbornly.

"Elizabeth go! Go see your cousins. We'll meet you at the northern pass" her father, Aragorn, told her.

"Come on Lizzie" Eldarion said, tugging at his twin sisters arm.

"No!" Elizabeth fought his hold, tears in her eyes. Eldarion didn't loosen his grip and finally she gave in, letting her brother envelop her in a hug.

"We'll meet you in Tortall, it'll be safer there than here" Arwen said gently.

"I love you" Elizabeth chocked out, hugging each of her parents tightly.

"Do you remember what Veralidaine looks like?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, daddy" both of them said.

"Alright, go to Tortall. Try to contact Veralidaine before you get there so that she and her husband can go pick you up" Aragorn said. They both bid a final goodbye to their parents.

"Meg and Raven, come on. We're leaving" Elizabeth said.

"What do you mean "leaving?"" Meg asked.

"Just what I said. Mom and dad will meet us in Tortall, now come on" Liz said. Their siblings put up a big argument about leaving their family.

"ENOUGH! Now I expect Eldarion can handle you guys while I go get Ali and Paul" Elizabeth said.

"Alright" their siblings said sulkily.

"Get to the boat. Ali, Paul and I will catch up with you there. If we shouldn't catch the same boat I will contact you and we can plan from there. Don't forget to get Emma and Matt" Elizabeth whispered in Eldarions ear as she passed him to get to the door.

"Alright, be careful Liz. Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" she replied and left. Going into the stable she swung herself onto her mare's, Whitestar, back.

"We're going to Ali's" she whispered to her horse, urging her into a full fledged gallop once out of the stable.

'_Are you sure this is safe?' _her mare thought.

"If it was would I be doing it?" Elizabeth asked, knowing no one else could hear.

'_True. What of your family?_' Whitestar asked.

'_All the adults are staying. My siblings, myself and Uncle Legolas' kids are leaving' _she replied silently. Whitestar asked no more questions and continued on to her cousins' house.

"Good job. I'll be back in a sec" Elizabeth whispered to Whitestar and ran up to the house and banged on the door.

"Come. Did Uncle fill you in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes" Alihandra and Paul answered.

"Good, let's go" Elizabeth said. The two twins got their horses and took off.

"Orcs, up ahead." Elizabeth warned the two. Elizabeth was part elf and got the eyesight and hearing of an elf, minus the ears.

"Good catch" Ali murmured. Elizabeth slowed her horse down and dismounted. Taking her bow she strung it and pulled it back. Waiting until an orc was in range, she spotted one and shot. Between the three, they were finally able to finish killing the orcs and head to the boat dock.

"I hope she gets here in time" Eldarion muttered, pacing back and forth.

"Did you not trust me, dear brother?" Elizabeth asked. Eldarion swept his sister up in his arms in a bone-crushing hug.

"TY!!!!" Elizabeth cried, spotting her boyfriend after her brother had set her down on the ground again.

"Oh thank the Goddess you're alright" Ty said, sweeping her up and crushing his lips to her lips. Elizabeth buried her fingers into his hair and Ty stroked her back. Ty finally let her go but kept her hand in his.

"Hi Brian" Elizabeth said, noticing Ty's brother.

"Hey Lizzie, I think the boat's loading" Brian said.

"Thanks" Elizabeth told him, picking up her one year old siblings(Emma and Matt) she boarded.

A few hours into the ride, Elizabeth got so bored that she got up and started pacing.

"You know dear, that's not going to help" Ty remarked from his position on the bed. Ali, Paul and Brian were sharing and room and the rest of Elizabeth's siblings were sharing another room.

"Yeah, well who asked you what's going to help?" Elizabeth shot back. Realizing what she said she was immediately guilty. "Ty, baby, I am so sorry" Elizabeth apologized, starting to cry.

"Shh, it's alright. Honey, shh, it's alright" Ty said, going over to her and taking her in his arms, stroking her back gently.

"I can't take this. I want to be back home. There's a war and dad's sending me off to a completely different place. I want to help fight" Elizabeth managed to say.

"I know, come on. I'll contact Daine and Numair for you, you get some rest" Ty suggested, picking her up bridal style. Elizabeth couldn't argue, she didn't have the strength. Instead, she relaxed in Ty's strong arms as he carried her over to the bed. Gently he laid her down and kissed her passionately. Ty ran his tongue over her lip, asking for entry. Elizabeth let out a moan and Ty slipped his tongue in. After a heavy make out session Ty finally got up.

"Go to sleep, I love you" Ty told her.

"Love you too" she whispered as a reply and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke again she noticed Ty talking to a ball with two people in it.

"Look who just woke up. Daine, Numair, I think Elizabeth would like to talk to you two" Ty commented, turning around to look at her.

"Hi Daine, Numair" Elizabeth said.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Daine asked.

"I've been better. It's nice to finally meet you properly Numair, last time we met it was very briefly when Frodo had the ring" Elizabeth said.

"Indeed it was. So, when should you guys be here?" Numair asked.

"An hour, give or take" Ty said.

"Well, we'll be waiting. We have rooms set up. You don't mind if it's at our house do you?" Daine asked.

"Finally! Away from a palace! Please tell me it's not a palace" Elizabeth pleaded.

"No it's a tower" Numair confirmed.

"YES! YES! YES!" Elizabeth squealed, jumping up and down in joy.

"Tired of a palace are you?" Daine asked.

"You have no idea. Though we do go to the house occasionally we're usually in the palace and it gets quite confining" Elizabeth said.

"I know how that feels" Numair muttered.

"Someone finally understands my pain" Elizabeth said.

The couples continued talking until the boat came to a stop.

"We're here. We'll see you in a few" Elizabeth said.

"I hope you don't mind meeting some friends" Daine said.

"Of course not" Elizabeth confirmed, and with a final goodbye Ty made the ball that he had used his magic to make, vanish. Going to the next room, Elizabeth collected her siblings, putting Emma and Scott on each hip, and met Ty and the others in the hallway. They finally unloaded and Eldarion went ahead to try to find Daine and her husband.

"Over here!" cried a young woman of 25 with a man by her side.

"Daine! Numair!" Elizabeth cried, rushing over to them and after gently setting the kids down, hugging them.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth." Numair said.

"You too" Elizabeth replied, letting him wrap her in a hug.

"You guys these are our friends Alanna, her husband George, Thayet and her husband Jon, Raul and his wife Buri, Kel and her boyfriend Dom, and Neal and his girlfriend Yuki. Their kids and some of the parents had to stay at the palace. My friends, these are my dear cousins Elizabeth, Eldarion, Emma, Scott, Meg, Raven, Ali and Paul. Ty and Brian are brothers and Ty is Elizabeth's boyfriend." Daine introduced, pointing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all" Elizabeth said.

"Nice to meet you too" George said, speaking for the group.

"Hey, do you guys have a practice court at the tower or the palace?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. There's a practice court at both. Numair's and Daine's are smaller than the one at the palace, though so if you need more space feel free to come over" Jonathan said.

"Thanks. But I think I'll be fine at the towers practice court. Do you mind if I practice at the Tower?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, of course not" Daine said. Just then a ball of magic appeared in front of Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked immediately.

"Battle's still going on. I see you found Numair and Daine and their friends" Aragorn said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said a bit shortly.

"Lizzie, hon., I did this for your own good" Aragorn said.

"Sure dad. What you think it good for me and what I know is good for me are two different things" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, be good." dad warned.

"Dad! You send me halfway around the world while there is a battle going on! I know that the others feel the same way I do" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Elizabeth it's not halfway around the world. Now please be good, mind your manners and mind Numair, Daine and their friends." Aragorn said.

"I will dad" Liz said coldly.

"Elizabeth, I really did do this for your own good. Baby, you can hardly fight properly right now. You're still injured from the quest of the Second Ring. Take the time to heal and recuperate. Now, I have to go, I love you" dad said.

"I love you too" Arwen said, appearing in the ball behind Aragorn.

"I love you all. Here are the others" Elizabeth said, handing the ball over.

"Baby, come here" Daine said gently, seeing Elizabeth's tears. Elizabeth walked over and let Daine wrap her in a hug.

"What does he mean you can hardly fight? I thought you were doing better Liz!" Eldarion said.

"Yeah well what I say and what I am are two different things" Elizabeth retorted.

"Come on Liz, you're just tired and upset. Once we get to the Tower you can rest and recuperate" Ty said. Elizabeth leaned into him, exhausted.

"I wish none of this had happened" Elizabeth murmured.

"So do I baby, but that doesn't change anything. My parents are out there too, you know" Ty said.

"I know" Elizabeth whispered into his shoulder, not wanting to leave his warm, protective embrace.

"Come, we'll show you to the tower" Numair said. Ty gently picked Elizabeth up and put her in the carriage that Numair and Daine had brought. After everyone was settled in they left. Numair and Daine were up front steering the horses, Liz was in Ty's lap and the one year olds were sitting on Eldarions and Megs lap. A few hours later they got to the tower.

"Lizzie, baby, we're here" Ty said. Elizabeth groaned and opened her eyes.

"We're dead? You mean, that we went to destroy the second ring for nothing?!" Elizabeth said, disoriented.

"Lizzie, the second ring was a long time ago, we're in Tortall" Ty explained gently.

"No, we're almost to Mordor. We just got finished with the attack of the Ringraiths. Remember?" Elizabeth said.

"I remember that, that was when you got wounded in your side. Take a look, you're not injured. You're side still bothers you but it's not as bad as before" Ty said. Elizabeth lifted up her shirt, just enough to see her side and noticed that he was indeed right.

"Wait… dad sent us off to Tortall and we're with Daine and Numair. We just got to the tower?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes" Ty said.

"You guys ready?" Numair asked, opening the door.

"I don't like how she thought she was back carrying the second ring" Ty confided to Liz's siblings and his brother, pacing the room with Scott in his arms.

"I don't either. She probably thought back to that though to protect herself from what's going on. She doesn't like running away, especially from battles. Now that she is, this is the only way her mind can handle it" Eldarion said.

"Still it frightens me that she can think she was back there. Those were a terrible three years and I wish we never had to go through them. I can't tell you how many times I thought I lost her, she's my one true love, my soul mate. In fact, I was going to ask her to marry me, tomorrow, on her birthday. I got your parents permission but now that everything's happening I don't know if I should" Ty said.

"Ty, I think you should do it, she loves you just as much as you love her. She's eighteen, I think she can make the right decision about marriage" Meg said.

"We all give you our blessing" Raven added.

"Just ask her tomorrow. I'm sure that she forgot it's her birthday tomorrow though" Eldarion said.

"Knock knock." Daine said, opening the door.

"Daine, do you think I should ask Lizzie to marry me tomorrow?" Ty asked.

"Tomorrow's her birthday isn't it?" Daine asked. They all nodded. "I think that's very romantic. Take it slow though, she's hurting right now. But I say you should" Daine said.

"How did Numair propose to you?" Meg asked.

"It was right after a battle, I thought he had died but I still had hope that he was alive. I was searching for him when I heard him. I was finally able to find him and after our reunion he asked me to marry him. I told him maybe someday. Well, a few years later he asked on my birthday and I felt ready so I said yes. But Ty, if Lizzie says no, don't give up. Wait a while and then ask her again" Daine said.

"Thanks Daine" Ty said.

"No problem. Listen, diner will be ready in a few minutes so how about you get ready. I'll go get Elizabeth and tell her" Daine said.

"Alright, thanks Daine" they said.

"No problem" she said, gently closing the door behind her.

"Elizabeth, sweetie, time to wake up" Daine said, sitting on the edge of the bed, gently shaking the young girl.

"Mom? It's too early, we just got back from our journey" Lizzie said sleepily.

"Lizzie, honey, this is Daine. Are you thinking about the second ring?" Daine asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daine, and yes I am" Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry about it. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so get cleaned up and then come downstairs" Daine said.

"Alright, thanks Daine"

"No problem" she replied and left. Elizabeth got up and after putting on a light blue, casual dress and brushing her curly brown hair, she went downstairs.

"Oh, I didn't know the others would be here. Daine, you should have woke me up earlier and had me help" Elizabeth scolded.

"It's alright, you're our guests. Sit down and help yourself to some food" Daine said. Elizabeth and the others sat and the feast began.

"And again" Ty said, leading Lizzie in her sword practice. Elizabeth swung at him again and again, using different things she had learned over the years.

"Why don't you try attacking?" Elizabeth asked, sweating a little bit.

"I like watching you better" Ty commented casually. Elizabeth leaped up and did a summersault, landing behind him in the blink of an eye and kicking his feet out from under him; she put her sword to his throat.

"I surrender" he said. Elizabeth laughed and kissed him.

"Good job!" came some calls from the other side of the fence.

"Thanks" Elizabeth said, getting off of Ty and giving a bow to her audience."You seemed a little stiff, but getting better" Ty commented.

"Glad to have your approval" she said, taking a towel that Alanna offered. "Thanks Alanna" she said, wiping off.

"You're welcome Lizzie" Alanna replied.

"Come on, it's getting late" Daine said, just as hoof beats sounded from across the way.

"Which of the horses escaped, Daine?" Numair teased his wife.

"WHITESTAR!" Elizabeth cried, running to where her horse was.

_Just leave without me. You know how much trouble you get in without me to look after you _Whitestar scolded gently.

_Sorry. I'm so glad you're here. How are things back home? _Elizabeth said.

'_The battle's still raging on. I'm glad to see you working better than you had been' _Whitestar said.

'_I'm glad too. Come, I'll get you something to eat and then I assume you'll want to explore Tortall?_' Elizabeth asked.

'_I think I'll just stay in the stables tonight' _Whitestar admitted.

'_Alright' _Elizabeth replied. "Daine, where are your stables?" Elizabeth asked.

"Follow me" Daine said, leading her to the stables. "You talk to animals?" Daine whispered.

"Horses mostly, but I talk to some other animals" Lizzie admitted.

"Wild magic. I have it too" Daine admitted.

"That's awesome" Elizabeth said, brushing Whitestar down. After feeding her Elizabeth gave her a last hug before leaving.

Changing into a white, flowy, beautiful nightgown Elizabeth sat down in bed. After a few hours of trying to get to sleep but not succeeding, she went into the stables and into Whitestar's stall.

'_Lizzie? You alright?' _Whitestar asked worriedly.

"I can't get to sleep, mind if I bunk down with you?" Lizzie whispered.

'_Of course, sweetie.' _Whitestar replied. Elizabeth let herself in and sat down in the hay. Whitestar lay down behind and Elizabeth lay down on her horse and friend. Whitestar tugged her horse blanket and pulled it over the now asleep girl.

'_Rest well, honey' _Whitestar said and fell to sleep.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up a few hours after dawn. Noticing Whitestar still asleep she got up gently and went back to her rooms to change. Changing into breeches and a light blue shirt she grabbed her sword and bow and arrows and went to the practice court that Daine and Numair had at the tower. Elizabeth started with her bow and arrows, rapidly firing. She wasn't as good as her Uncle Legolas or Daine but she was a skilled archer. Finally putting them down she turned to her sword. Going through her usual movements to warm up she soon feel into the smooth sword skills that she possessed. Spinning and twirling her sword dangerously she didn't even notice Ty come out, she was so into the work. Taking his sword quietly out of its sheath he went behind her and blocked her sword when she turned around.

"Hi" Elizabeth said, a little breathlessly.

"Hi yourself. Want a partner?" Ty asked.

"Why not?" Elizabeth replied. They soon started a complex dance, weaving in and out of each others way. After an hour they stopped breathless. Collapsing on the ground, Elizabeth cocked her head and noticed Ty had done the same. Scooting over she went into his open arms and melted into his embrace.

"You look beautiful" Ty murmured.

"You look mighty handsome yourself" Elizabeth murmured right back.

"I nearly forgot, happy birthday. How about we go clean up and then we can go back to your rooms and you can open your presents" Ty said.

"Alright" Elizabeth agreed. Getting up they walked back to their rooms.

'_I can't do this. What if she says no?' _Ty thought. _'You love her, of course you can do it, stop second guessing yourself' _Ty scolded himself. After taking a quick bath he dressed into some fancier breeches he owned and a green shirt that Elizabeth had always said she loved on him, he was finished. "Here we go" Ty muttered, grabbing his present and steeling himself for what he was about to do.

Elizabeth took a luxurious bath and afterwards pulled on a light lavender dress along with matching slippers. She added the same color earrings and a gold necklace. Looking at herself in the mirror she combed her curls out(thankfully her curls were long and big. They looked like she curled them) and smoothed her dress out. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Hey, shall we go down to the living room?" Ty asked.

"Of course" Elizabeth agreed, taking his outstretched arm.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came the shouts as they walked into the room.

"Thanks you guys" Elizabeth said, blushing.

"Let's see what you got!" Alanna said excitedly, dragging her down on the couch beside her and handing her presents. Elizabeth was delighted in all that she got, both from her family and their friends. Finally it was Ty to present Lizzie with his present.

"Elizabeth" Ty took a deep breath. "I love you with all of my heart, you're my soul mate and I know that I cannot live without you. Elizabeth, Lizzie, will you marry me?" Ty asked, down on one knee. Elizabeth gasped and had tears in her eyes. Standing up she flung herself at him, he caught her easily, and hugged him hard.

"Of course I will, you dolt" Elizabeth said. Ty gave a brilliant smile and slipped the simple yet extravagant ring onto her wedding finger. Standing up he gathered her in his arms and eased his lips over hers, going into a very passionate kiss. Applauding broke out.

"Congratulations" everyone congratulated the lovers.

"Thanks" they said.

"I got your parents permission a few weeks ago, my parents agreed the same day and all of your siblings agree, I'm sure Emma and Scott agree too" Ty said.

"This is officially the best birthday ever, thanks everyone. I can't believe that you all got me something even though I hardly know you" Lizzie said.

"Anyone of Daine's family is a friend of ours" Onua said.

"Awww, thanks you guys" Elizabeth said, giving each of them a hug. There was a big feast to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday.

"This was wonderful Daine, I can't thank you guys enough" Elizabeth thanked.

"It's no problem honey" Daine replied. After the feast Elizabeth went outside to visit with Whitestar.

"Nice to meet you Cloud" Elizabeth said, passing her stall, knowing her name from Daine's constant talking about her. Cloud nuzzled her affectionately and then went back to munching on her hay. Elizabeth smiled and then continued on to Whitestar's stall.

_You're engaged? Let me guess, Ty finally proposed and you said yes _Whitestar said.

"Yep. I'm surprised you're not disagreeing with this though" Elizabeth answered.

_He's a good boy. And anyways you two are soul mates _Whitestar retorted.

"And you know this how, mighty one?" Elizabeth teased her horse.

_I have my ways _the horse replied mystically, giving a horse smile. Elizabeth shook her head but stayed with her horse, both of them talking about anything and everything.


End file.
